


I'm With the Band

by cowboyboy



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Band Fic, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oneshot, drummer!jamie, jamie is a drummer, jamie is whipped, jamie wow u can drum? ur so hot help, so is dani
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboyboy/pseuds/cowboyboy
Summary: Dani Clayton is introduced to the music scene in London, and is stunned to see a familiar face behind the drum set.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48





	1. Front Row Seat

“I said rise and shine, Clayton!” 

Before her eyes could open, a pillow slammed into her face, blinding Dani to the light that flooded into her bedroom. Her muscles aching, sleep holding them stiff, she reached out from under the duvet to whip it off of her face, back at the attacker, none other than Rebecca Jessel, her flatmate.

“Fuck you, Rebecca, it’s barely seven-thirty.” She groaned, turning back onto her side, squeezing her eyes shut and pulling the covers over her head, searching for a fragment of the dream that she had just been wandering through to pull her back into unconsciousness. Her ears pricked up at the sound of Rebecca moving about her room, the shuffling causing the fantasy world that her brain had conjured within the night to flee further and further into the depths of her mind, lost forever. “I can’t remember my dream anymore. I hope you’re happy.” 

“I’m not happy! You overslept, you were to be up at seven, sharp. We don’t have all day.” Rebecca protested, yanking the covers off of her, goosebumps rising on her legs from the nip of the cool air conditioning. 

“Don’t we though? The concert starts at six in the evening anyways.” Dani protested, finally sitting up, pushing any hair that had fallen loose backwards, stretching her arms toward the ceiling, a yawn pushing its way out of her throat, interrupted by a spirited scoff from her friend. 

“Have you ever been to a concert before, Dani?” 

“I went to an ABBA concert when I was a kid back in The States…” She shrugged, reminiscing how her mother had bought her tickets for Christmas,

“That’s not the same, love.” Rebecca chuckled, sitting on the bed next to her, the drowsiness slowly draining itself from Dani’s eyes. “This is a whole different thing from what I assume you’re expecting. We’re going to see Flag Line! The Rolling Stone says they’re up and coming.” Her lips pursed when she still saw hazy confusion linger on Dani’s face. “This concert is general admission. No assigned seats, nothing like that. Whoever’s first in line is closest to the stage, and I have been waiting for them to go back on tour around Europe for _ages_. Which means, we have to camp out in line.” Dani groaned for the second time, wishing it was from her slumber being disturbed. 

She loved Rebecca to death, her only friend in the nine months she had lived in London. She dreaded the thought of sitting in the hot July sun for eleven, twelve hours, only to overheat more from being pressed up against other sweaty fans for two extra hours. She had never even listened to Flag Line, maybe hearing them once on the radio, but then again, she couldn’t name any of their songs. Still, Dani wasn’t one to pass up a concert and let loose. _Especially_ if her ticket would become Peter’s if she declined the invitation. She felt honored that Rebecca asked her to come before she asked Peter, her boyfriend of two years, who in her opinion, was a first rate douchebag. 

Rebecca could easily read the hesitation on Dani’s face. “Come on, it’ll be fun. Both of us!” She smiled wide, before shaking Dani by her shoulder with intense exaggeration, hoping it would convince her further. “Please, I’ve never wanted anything more in my entire life!” She cried, feigning sobs, eliciting a laugh from Dani. 

“Fine, fine. It _is_ sold out so a lot of people will be there, so that makes sense I guess.” Dani reasoned. “I need to take a shower and all that, but I have no idea what to wear to something like this. Pick an outfit out of my closet or something. Please?” Dani pushed herself to her feet, waving her hand to the open alcove with all of her clothes, grabbing her robe off of the hook on her door. Rebecca nodded with purpose, her inner fashionista delighted. 

“Go, go shower! Move with purpose, Clayton.” She shooed, only receiving an eye roll back as Dani made her way to the shared bathroom. 

**x-X-x**

Looking down at what her flatmate had laid out on her bed, she clicked her tongue in disbelief. Dani forgot she even owned clothes like these. She thought if it was really a good idea to wear any of these articles of clothing, ultimately deciding that Rebecca knew the appropriate attire best. She pulled the sheer patterned tights up past her thighs to her waist over her underwear, followed by _very_ short shorts she didn’t know she even had. Scratch that, she _knew_ she would never buy something like these. She glanced at the scissors left askew, not in its proper place on her desk, her gaze then finding its way to the garbage can, where two severed pant legs now laid, shoved down there in a hurry. She hissed to herself, easily connecting the dots, there being only one clear culprit.

“Becs, did you cut my jeans?!” She yelled, her tone sharp.

“You didn’t have any good bottoms! I’ll buy you new ones later!” A response to her call. She shook her head, before pulling them on and fastening a belt. She stared at them in the mirror affixed to the door. These shorts _barely_ covered what needed to be,the fraying edges censoring anything that wasn’t already. She pulled a black bra out of the closet that matched the lace of the tights, hoisting it into place before slipping on a loose tank top with sleeves that were far too large, revealing the band of the undergarment she had just put on. She stared at herself in the mirror, sort of liking how it looked. But it surely wasn’t Dani. It was not something she would be caught dead in in any other scenario, but this was a special occasion. She didn’t have to be plain old Dani for a day. She turned away, quickly finishing getting ready, which entailed running a brush through her hair, and doing her makeup. 

Rebecca dragged her out the door as soon as she stepped out of her bedroom, and when Dani complained about lack of food within her, she was pacified by the promise of lunch later in the day. The pair opted to walk, a mere twelve blocks was nothing, considering they would be sitting for the reminder of the afternoon. Rebecca took the opportunity to explain everything she knew about Flag Line, discography, song meanings, history, bandmates, _everything_. Dani could feel her brain short circuiting. She nodded as she only partly listened to her friend ramble, distracted by the sights of London, still not used to the new surroundings, even after being here for nearly a year, then counting her steps per sidewalk square when she found nothing interesting to look at. 

Dani heard a squeal as they neared another crosswalk, realizing it was the last crosswalk as she saw ‘Flag Line Tonight! SOLD OUT’ spelled out in crooked sliding sign letters on the overhang of the music venue. 

“Dani look! We’re fourth in line!” She hopped up and down in pure glee, and the blonde just laughed as she tightened her ponytail. There was no longer a twenty-three year old woman next to her, but a small child who had just awoke on Christmas morning. Dani couldn’t help but grin, watching her unintentionally dance in uncontainable excitement as she watched the signal, waiting for it to change so she could rush to claim the spot. As it turned, Rebecca took off like an Olympic sprinter. Dani still walked, eventually arriving there too, and sat down with her. 

“I don’t think I can possibly wait this long, Dani. What can we do to pass the time? I’m so goddamn anxious.” Dani just returned with a knowing nod, reaching down into her fanny pack to pull out a pack of playing cards. 

“What d’ya wanna play?” She asked, and Rebecca looked to the sky, pensive in thought. 

“Spades.” She decided finally, and Dani shot her another large grin. Spades was their favorite, and they played it with one another whenever they could in their shared living room, usually after dinner. Before Dani could begin dealing, a low growl from her stomach interrupted, evoking a light giggle from Rebecca, before adding “Loser of this match goes and buys lunch.” Dani narrowed her eyes and nodded. 

**x-X-x**

“No!” That’s so not fair! You knew I was gonna overbid. You just had to.” Dani objected, throwing her cards down in a fit. Rebecca shot her a smug smile before looking behind her. A few more concertgoers had already begun trickling in behind them. 

“I beat you fair and square.” Rebecca tapped her chin in thought, before listing off what she wanted to eat. “Can you get sandwiches and scones from that one cafe, A Batter Place? It’s only a few blocks away.” 

After a few more futile attempts at overturning Rebecca’s victory, Dani obliged in a huff, lifting herself to her feet, heading East. She actually knew where this place was, despite it practically being a hole in the wall. Rebecca sent her there on late night runs when she was wasted, when Dani usually kept herself to a single glass of wine. 

She eventually arrived, and like all other times, almost missed it. Rebecca had written down everything she wanted, as it was a far cry from her usual drunk cravings. Dani pushed the door open, a small bell attached to the door chiming magically in her ear. As she entered, she dug around in her disorganized fanny pack for the list her friend had given her. She knew the floor’s layout, and there was almost nobody ever in the small restaurant, so she let her feet resort to muscle memory in order to carry her to the display case with all of the various baked goods and other foods that made her stomach want to whine with hunger. She grew more impatient the longer she looked for the note, her hands fumbling through the various contents. Her feet carried her with purpose, until she ran straight into a solid figure, their foreheads smacking sending her to a floor, along with all of the various odds and ends in her pack skidding across the floor.

“Oi! Watch where you’re walkin’, oaf.” Dani’s eyes immediately looked up in the direction of the voice, spoken in a sharp English accent she rarely heard here in London. As her eyes raised from the floor, she noticed a woman rubbing her head with her eyes shut tight, rebalancing herself as the bump had sent her staggering off balance. She was dressed similarly to Dani, a black backpack slung over one of her shoulders. Her arms were thin, yet impressively toned, and she had a mop of brown curls that fell to her shoulders. Freckles were flecked carefully across her face, as if whoever had put them there put intense thought as to where each should go. Her mouth was twisted lopsided, still reeling from the sudden collision. She looked _so_ familiar to Dani that her brain ached when it couldn’t recall where she knew her from. 

Finally opening her eyes, the woman’s eyes went wide, as if she had just talked back to The Queen herself, her expression silently seeming to apologize. As Dani nodded curtly, she got to her knees to collect the spilled items, turning to her right only to see the woman on the ground with her, gathering everything. She held everything in one arm as she lifted herself back to her feet, before offering a hand to Dani, who graciously took it. She barely had the strength to pull herself back up, even with the help of this woman, weak in the knees, practically buckling as she melted into the strong grip of this girl. 

“Sorry.” Dani replied quietly and hoarsely, accepting her things from the arms of the brunette, dumping them back into her fanny pack, making sure to zip it up. 

“S’okay. I think we’re even anyway, I wouldn’t have called you an oaf if I knew you weren’t…” She trailed off. Dani raised her eyebrows in curiosity, urging her to continue. “A bloke.” Dani mocked offense.

“Are you saying you thought I was a man?” Dani instigated, playfully pursing her lips. The brunette chuckled lightly, pushing the hair that had fallen into her face back where it was supposed to stay, but immediately fell lazily back around her face. 

“I wasn’t lookin’.” She admits.

“That makes two of us.” Dani countered, gazing into the blue eyes of the woman in front of her. They stood in silence for moments that felt like they lasted a century each before the brunette shrugged. 

“See? We’re even.” She put her hands on her hips and surveyed Dani, unafraid to let her know that she was looking at all of her, her stare seemed to be meticulously inspecting her, and Dani suddenly felt especially exposed in the foreign clothes, her ears starting to burn. “What’s an American like you doing somewhere like here?” She asked, her gaze finally tearing from Dani and gesturing to the cafe they were in, so incredibly out of the way of the common city block. 

“My roommate always sends me here to get stuff for her. I’ve lived here for a little less than a year.” 

“Tell your flatmate she has good taste.” She quipped, a small smile emerging from her once stoic expression. “But it’s not everyday you hear about a pretty American up and moving to London of all places.” She mused to herself, her smile becoming a smirk as she noticed Dani’s cheeks redden. “Sorry that I bumped into you though.”

“It was me who bumped into you. I should be saying sorry.” Dani retorted, finally collecting herself after she was caught so incredibly off guard.

“Jamie.” The brunette nodded finally. 

“Dani.” She replied, fidgeting with the hem of her tank top before ultimately deciding to thrust her hand in Jamie’s direction, who eventually shook it.

“What ya orderin’?” Jamie asked, nodding towards the glass case that held bread, tarts, cakes, and other treats; suddenly Dani remembered just how hungry she was. She tentatively unfolded the list that she had clutched in her hand, only for Jamie to pluck it out of her loose hold. “Looks like your flatmate’s list. Re-bec-ca’s List.” She emphasized with a sprightly lilt to her voice. 

“Oh, it is.” Dani explained. “I thought I would see what they had before I decided.” 

“Let me surprise you, I know what Owen makes best.” Jamie offered, nodding to a man with an impressive mustache, an apron hanging from his neck. 

“That sounds great, I’m the worst at deciding.” Dani grinned towards Jamie, before reaching into her pack for her wallet, only for her wrist to suddenly be grabbed by the brunette.

“Nah, I’ll cover this one. For calling you an oaf and all.” 

“I insist on paying. I have to pay for Rebecca’s too, so it’s all right.” Dani argued. 

“I’ll pay for that too.” Jamie countered, zipping the pack before Dani could reach in. She reached into her own pocket for her wallet, and Dani nearly whimpered as Jamie let go of her wrist. Something about her touch made her feel like she was in one of her best dreams, like the one from today. Despite it being the perfect escape, she was glad she prematurely ended it to go to this concert with Rebecca. It made her end up here.

“Those okay? I swear, they’re amazing.” Jamie had suggested ordering a cinnamon roll and a fruit tart for Dani, the thought of the food making the back of her throat practically hum in anticipation.

“Those look wonderful. Thank you, Jamie.” Dani grinned, coaxing out a small smile from the brunette, who was trying to fight her lips from turning upwards.

“S’no problem.” Jamie replied quietly. For the first time this morning, she seemed nervous to Dani. But as soon as the brunette’s disposition had faltered, she was back to her assertive self, making Dani only question her further. “Owen, I’ve got this one.” The man nodded silently, heading back into the kitchen, where he appeared more comfortable. Jamie walked around the counter, shoving bills from her wallet into the cash register. 

“Do you work here?” Dani asked, rolling her lower lip anxiously between her top and bottom teeth.

“Nah, Owen’s just one of my friends.” Jamie explained, fetching a piece of parchment paper to grab everything, carefully putting them in a paper bag. She turned over her shoulder to look at Dani again, who was admiring various artworks that adorned the walls. Looks of entrancement suited her. 

“Here you go,” Jamie finally called out, dropping a pen back onto the counter. Dani graciously accepted the bag, relishing each moment that her fingers brushed by Jamie’s. As she tightened her grip on the bag, she hoped Jamie would say something else, anything else. Dani caught her gaze one last time, which was filled with excitement and mischief, yet she remained silent. 

“Thank you, Jamie.” Dani said again, her shoulders slumping with disappointment. Maybe she had read the entire situation completely wrong, and that Jamie was only being hospitable and generous after a mistake Dani had made, and Jamie hadn’t _meant_ to make Dani’s cheeks grow warm, or to unleash a cage of butterflies within her stomach. 

“S’all good. Don’t mention it.” Jamie gave her a small lopsided smile, her eyes twinkling, which just made Dani’s stomach lurch further, her head clouding with uncertainty. 

“Bye.” Dani said, making her way towards the door, Jamie throwing a two-fingered salute as she did. 

**x-X-x**

Hours later, the clock chimed once, it was already the afternoon. Dani sat in contemplation as Rebecca chattered, their stomachs full. Dani knew she had to get a grip. This was a stranger that she talked to for not even five minutes. So, that considered, Dani couldn’t help but find this woman plaguing her thoughts, like water seeping into cloth. How she had called her “pretty,” how she had offered to buy her food, grabbing her wrist with such assertiveness. Surely you don’t do that when there isn’t even enough of a relationship for one to question if it were platonic or not. How it filled her with such grief when Jamie had made no move to show further interest in her, despite rattling her cage to a point she wasn’t sure of her left from her right. 

“Earth to Dani!” Rebecca shouted, poking the side of Dani’s head, tearing the blonde from her musings. 

“Sorry, what?” Dani asked, turning to Rebecca, who had the crumpled brown bag in her hand, any trash securely balled up inside. She was shot a knowing look as it was tossed into her hands.

“Go throw this away, and then tell me what the hell happened in the half hour you were gone to cause you to be akin to a rain cloud. Go on now!” Dani pursed her lips and hoisted herself up, trudging to the trash can at the end of block, having to cross under the venue’s cantilevered display board. She made a shot into the garbage can from a few feet away, silently celebrating in victory as she did so. 

“It’ll reach to the backyard, I swear.” Dani whipped her head around, recognizing such a specific northern accent. Was that…? No, it couldn’t be. Dani’s heart leaped without asking permission, at the thought that Jamie could possibly be attending the same concert as she. She looked around, but there was nobody to be seen. The block was deserted, save the trail of people that began at the venue’s door. She returned back to the music venue, following the trail of concertgoers waiting patiently in line, even striding slightly past Rebecca to look around the corner, and sadly, no Jamie. She couldn’t believe she was so head over heels for a woman that so obviously wanted nothing more to do with her, so far down the rabbit hole that she was imagining voices. 

The criticism of her delusion was cut short by the yank of her wrist downward, by none other than Rebecca, an eyebrow quirked as she eyed Dani with an equally critical stare, crossing her arms once Dani sat back down. 

“Spill.” She said curtly as she shuffled the cards, keeping her promise of another round of Spades. Dani pursed her lips as she listened to the crisp flick of each playing card, her ever present eagerness to win ignored, replaced with thoughts of Jamie. 

“Nothing. It’s nothing.” Dani said finally, sighing and resting her hands on the sidewalk, her palms scraping slightly as she learned backwards.

“It’s obviously not nothing if you’re this pensive.” Rebecca glanced up from her bowed head as she dealt the cards. “You seem sad, did someone say something to you? What happened?” 

“No, nothing like that.” Dani looked towards the sky, a goofy and lopsided smile plagued her as she thought, something she hadn’t stopped doing since she left A Batter Place. “I met someone at that restaurant. Nobody important.” Rebecca’s jaw fell as she shot Dani a coy smile and playfully smacked her bicep.

“Dani Clayton! When it comes to your dreadfully boring life, everybody is important.” The cards had finally been separated into their separate piles. “So who was she?” 

Rebecca was the only person in her new life that knew she was gay. Nobody else to tell really, but it still gave her a sense of pride, knowing her friend treated her no differently, constantly asking if Dani had met any girl when she had gone to the grocery store, bar, or work even. 

“We talked for a little bit. You know the whole thing, she called me pretty, flirted, she even bought our lunch, went behind the counter and everything to ring it up” Dani sighed as she reminisced at the events that had taken place not even an hour prior. The way Jamie had to resist a smile that fought its way across her face, their fingers brushing. “but that was it. No number, no ‘Can I see you again?’” Dani shrugged, brushing off how hurt she really was. She would’ve preferred to be treated with hostility rather than having reason to get her hopes up, higher than her aunt at Woodstock. 

“Maybe she expects you to come back. You’re a catch Clayton, whether you believe it or not.” She winked as she won the Spades round. 

“I suppose,” Dani grumbled as she re-dealt. “I just don’t know why I keep getting my hopes up.” 

“I would if someone flirted with me. If Peter were out of the equation of course. She had to be up there, huh? Your standards are pretty high from what I’ve seen.” 

“My standards are _not_ high,” She argued, crossing her arms, sitting up straight again. “I’ll take whatever I can get, considering how little people I have to choose from.” Rebecca rolled her eyes, gathering her cards into a fan. 

“Fine, let me rephrase. Anyone who has you this worked up must be up there.” Dani didn’t say anything, silently agreeing, but refusing to say it out loud. It didn’t help her case that Rebecca was almost never right, Peter being a prime example. “Regardless though,” she looked at her hand of cards and smirked, “anyone who doesn’t want you is missing out, Dani.” The blonde looked up at her and smiled slightly, bidding seven tricks.

“I guess I am a catch, aren't I?” She laughed to herself, and Rebecca couldn’t tell if Dani believed herself when she said it.

“That’s what I said before, didn’t I?” Her eyes darted between Dani’s equally smug face and her stacked hand, full of spades. “Shall we wager something on this round? I’ll let you bet again since something’s on the table.” 

“And what is that something?” Dani questioned, eyebrow quirked, the sly grin on her face non verbally agreeing for her. A mischievous expression appearing.

“If I win, we’re going back to that restaurant after this show, and we’ll keep going there until that girl is back there. And you’re going to ask her out.” The smug look on Dani’s face immediately melted away.

“We both know I’m not that forward! I can’t do that.” Dani complained, only for her friend to meet her eyes again.

“You didn’t let me finish. If you win, I’ll dump Peter.” She said matter-of-factly, organizing the cards in her grasp. 

“Deal.” 

**x-X-x**

Dani knew from the start that she was going to lose. After all, it was Rebecca who had taught her how to play Spades in the first place. But when the stakes were letting Peter Quint become a stranger, she couldn’t resist. The defeat had been sad and drawn out, like a child slowly peeling a bandaid off, afraid to have one of their parents tear it off in one big pull. Dani had begged for rematch after rematch, offering “winner takes all,” which Rebecca only entertained because she could play competitively when she needed to, knowing she would take the win. The last round had been close, in such a tense competition, Dani had finally begun to understand the way Rebecca played, and if it weren’t for an extra bag that she had accumulated early in the game, Dani would have won. 

Their competition had taken up most of their remaining time in line waiting for the doors of the venue to open, and while they trudged forward in line, groups moving forward step by step, Rebecca couldn’t help but gloat. Dani couldn’t complain either. She secretly saw the bet as a win win, even if she would be incredibly nervous seeking Jamie out. 

“I just can’t decide what I’ll get this time when we go, maybe your mystery girl will buy for us again.” Rebecca laughed, Dani swatting her arm. 

“Can it, Jessel. Nobody ever said we’re getting food when we go.” Dani playfully reprimanded, only to get a shrug in return.

“I mean it _is_ a two birds, one stone sort of thing, isn’t it?” 

“I suppose. Now, let's focus on getting to your sacred barrier spot.” Dani replied, their pupils dilating upon entering the cool, dark venue.

It was a large, open space, checkered vinyl tile spread out across the entirety of the venue. Layered bricks stretched from front to back, the ceiling far above their heads, unable to be definitively seen as lights were sparingly used in the concert hall, the walls extending upward into a void of darkness. A small bar was manned in the back, where Rebecca had instructed Dani to pick up a pint for them to share as she secured a spot front and center. Dani observed two men fiddling with a soundboard, and a third playing with the lights, switching them from a red to a yellow, melting into a green which faded into blue. The floor would soon be packed, so Rebecca made the executive decision to get buzzed before their drink could be spilled over them thanks to teenagers shoving them back and forth.

Dani made her way to the stage, and finally got to look at it with meticulous scrutiny. There were speakers that turned towards the audience, but three faced towards the stage in the front, and one back near the drum throne. Three microphones sat in the front of the stage as well, all at slightly different angles, each already adjusted to a respective band member’s liking. On one side, two guitar amps were switched on, waiting for cables to be plugged into them and chords to be broadcasted through them. Each knob seemed to have been fiddled with just so, similar to the adjusting of the microphones. On the right, a large bass amp sat, similar to the guitar amps. A keyboard also stood there, and Dani could only imagine the synth patterns it could replicate, loving the New Wave era that introduced such wild concepts. Pedal boards were affixed to the floor, assembled with care by each bandmate. But what sat at the back was by far the most interesting. 

On a slightly raised platform sat a drum kit, a lush and soft green color being locked in by a shiny wood varnish. ‘Flag Line’ was printed on the kick drum head, and there were cymbals on a slight tilt around the drums, as if a drum could not exist without a cymbal to keep it company. Worn sticks rested on the snare drum, they looked as though they were about to break, a gradual and jagged indent in the middle of each stick. The way the lights reflected and danced off of the drums’ and cymbals’ shine entranced Dani. This was so much cooler than being in nosebleed seats, hearing the echo of ‘Dancing Queen’ make its way up to them.

“Rebecca, this is all so cool.” Dani admired, unable to stop her eyes from darting around as more people started to encircle them, sealing them in their current spot.

“The music hasn’t even started yet. Thank me later.” She grinned before shoving the mug into Dani’s grip. “Now drink. It’s a million times better when you’re not sober.” 

**x-X-x**

As time passed and they became more and more packed in with one another, Dani couldn’t help but hope she hadn’t imagined Jamie’s voice earlier, and in turn searching for her in the crowd. But as person after person came up the stairs into the hall, she was disappointed over and over. It would be a lot less embarrassing to talk to her here, rather than tracking her down to a restaurant. And finally before she knew it, too busy being in awe of such a place, the lights shut off, and screams erupted. 

Show time.

Colored lights flashed, and as they strobed and danced, the band members walked on, their faces censored by the blinding lights. Dani could make out the figures of each one, there were four of them, setting up in the shadows. Finally, they all stood still and the lights brightened, revealing who was behind each shadow. Dani looked at each one, so distinct and different from one another. 

In the middle, with a grey Telecaster, a young man stood with a mop of bleached curly hair, his light brown roots beginning to grow back in. He appeared younger than her, His eyebrows thick and his eyes a familiar blue. His cheeks were flushed from excitement, a lopsided grin spread across his face as he surveyed the audience. He wore muted colors, a dusty red turtleneck under a blueish jumper. His dull, forest green pants bunched at the floor, only allowing his black sneakers to peek out from time to time. 

To his left, stood a tall, stoic woman with dark brown hair, nearly black, holding a purple Gibson, fiddling slightly with the tuning knobs. Her eyes were an icy blue, her presence radiating intimidation. Dani wanted to ask for permission to simply look at her. She also wore a turtleneck, except it was black and it lacked sleeves. The hem disappeared into light-washed blue jeans, which then disappeared into her black boots.

All the way to the right was an Eastern Asian woman, her jet black hair gathered to be half up, the top half naturally spiked outward and upward from her blunt, layered bob. Her eyes were a dark brown, and bright eyeshadow contrasted to dark black eyeliner surrounded them. Her unfaltering expression focused on setting the tone on her cream colored Fender bass before turning her attention to the keyboard, plugging in specific settings. She wore a collared shirt, a light and soft green hemmed with an earthy dark green, which was pulled over her long and black maxi skirt. Despite her platform boots, she was still the shortest one standing. 

No matter which way Dani craned her neck or strained to lean and attempt to see, the man blocked whoever was back on the drums, who was doing quiet rolls on each tom. The crowd was screaming, and so was Rebecca, who seemed to be more hysterical than the rest. The shouting died down, and the guy’s goofy smile grew wider and his Adam's apple bobbed as he opened his mouth to speak.

“Hello London! We’re Flag Line! Thank you all so much for having us, and for selling out the show tonight.” His accent had a familiar Northern lilt, almost too familiar. He played some drawn out chords as he spoke. “If you follow us, you might know we’re actually from London, so we’re especially excited to see you all.” His chords reminded her like one of the songs Rebecca had played from her cassette collection. “Opening act bailed on us back in Glasgow, so we've got an extra long setlist for you all. S’the last show of our tour, we’re counting on you guys to make it a good one.” His chords were interrupted by a familiar riff, one that Dani was sure she had heard before. Rebecca was screaming as the guitar line announced the opening song on the band’s behalf. And out of nowhere everyone else entered, the song fast and the energy high. 

Unfamiliar, Dani still found herself dancing and jumping, occasionally shoving when the already formed mosh pit made its way to the front of the stage. Her eyes closed as she enjoyed herself. She was realizing this was the most she had let loose in _years_. As the man sang and the two women harmonized with him in the final chorus, Dani felt herself unwind more and more. She needed to go to more of these with Rebecca. The fierce drive of the song and pounding of the drums stopped abruptly with a cymbal choke as the guitars and bass let a powerful final chord ring out, the other guitarist playing the opening riff, slowing down the tempo with each note, the final note ringing out in the brief silence before the crowd erupted yet again. 

Even the way each band member reacted, you could tell a great deal about them. The guitarist on the left had a confident glow, the man had an open-mouthed grin as he panted quietly for air, and the bassist gave a succinct smile. 

“That was ‘Greenhouse’!” He shouted excitedly, playing the incredibly catchy riff absentmindedly once more. “While I’m here, let me introduce you to everyone.” Rebecca had turned to Dani, as it was quiet, relatively speaking.

“See? I told you this would be fun.” Dani nodded, her smile as wide as could be. She was always one for the classics, preferring Motown and Disco, but she could get behind this fast-paced alternative rock n’ roll. 

“My name’s Mikey. This here is Viola,” He said, gesturing to the tall woman with the purple guitar. “Meanest shredder I’ve had the pleasure of playing with.” On cue, she played a small excerpt of Van Halen’s “Hot for Teacher”. He then held his hand out to the right, towards the bassist. “Lane on the bass _and_ keyboard! A jack of all trades if you will.” She greeted the audience with a small wave. “And how could we forget? She writes almost all of our songs, my day one, my sister from another mister,” He snorted as he turned to the drummer before stepping out of the way. “Jamie!” 

Dani’s jaw practically fell to the floor. No. Fucking. Way. She was dreaming. Jamie really was at the concert-- no-- she _was_ the concert. Jamie did a fill around the drum kit, before flashing a grin towards the crowd before her eyes locked on Dani, who was front and center, her eyes going wide as well. They stared at each other, each afraid to tear their gaze. Jamie’s expression seemed to be both shocked and delighted, while Dani was primarily embarrassed. Both of their cheeks immediately turned a deep pink, and Mikey laughed, as did Rebecca.

“She is pretty isn’t she? Even I can admire her.” She mused, elbowing Dani in the side lightly. “Maybe watching her will distract you from that restaurant girl from earlier.” Dani just sputtered, finally recollecting her words as Mikey talked more about their band and their music.

“Becs, that _is_ her. Jamie, from before.” Dani whispered into her ear, and Rebecca’s expression suddenly matched her own. 

“You better not be pulling my fucking leg, Clayton. Why didn’t you tell me it was the drummer of _Flag Line_ who was flirting with you?” 

“I didn’t know it was her! I’m not a fan like you are.” She sighed, before fidgeting with her hands. She looked back up to Jamie, who was adjusting her hi-hat. Of _course_ she didn’t want to talk to Dani. She was a big-shot musician, who probably could get anyone she so desired. Who was Dani, some bumbling and stuttering mess who smacked face first into the most inconvenient of people, to think she had a right to have the smallest of chances with someone like Jamie? She swallowed the small amount of pride that was still within her and forced herself to ignore what was so obviously making her insides turn. 

“It’s fine, Dani. Try not to think about it.” Rebecca nudged, pulling the blonde into a playful sideways hug as the band started the next song. “Stuff like this resolves itself.”

As she danced with her roommate, Dani felt her inner unease dissipate, her worries would be dealt with later. She promised Rebecca to have fun, and she didn’t intend on breaking that promise. Dancing became jumping which became pushing and shoving as the mosh pit reached the front of the crowd. Jamie didn’t so much as look at her again as their set continued, and the more Dani told herself not to care, the more she didn’t. The show continued for two hours and some change, each song incredibly different, but all incredibly catchy. The heavy drive they possessed was something new that Dani didn’t know music could contain, it being the genre’s staple. From time to time, as they re-tuned and adjusted their tone, Mikey would discuss the thought process behind the lyrics of some of their songs, holding the microphone to Jamie, who wrote most of their songs, or at least had the original ideas and riffs. 

When Jamie spoke, Dani forgot the affirmations she had just told herself, letting her Northern accent practically consume her. Hearing it through a microphone, broadcasted through the speakers, only made her thoughts impossible to ignore. She was so tired from the constant adrenaline and dazed from hearing Jamie’s voice, that she couldn’t even register what she was saying. Dani only gained control of her own attention when Jamie’s voice stopped, and her eyes looked back up to the stage, Mikey grinning, announcing it was their last song. Cries of disappointment echoed from the crowd, including Dani and Rebecca. 

“Again, we’d like to thank you guys so much for coming out to see us. This one’s called ‘Haunted Closet’.” Dani closed her eyes and moved her body to the melodic riffs and steady backbeat. Maybe, if she lost herself enough in the music, the night wouldn’t end. 

**x-X-x**

It did, in fact, end. Almost as quickly as it began, Dani watched the venue empty out in front of her, everyone rushing to catch the final few buses of the night, others opting to catch The Tube. Rebecca and Dani lingered as the people left in the room dwindled, the blonde following her friend to the bar for water while they both caught their breath. 

Despite losing the bet she and Rebecca had made, after tonight she didn’t much feel like upholding her end of the wager. She felt as though she’d be on par with crazy stalkers and obsessed fans. Jamie wasn’t a celebrity, obviously, but she did have fans, her roommate being one of them. She recollected facts that Rebecca had rattled off in passing, something along the lines of them being popular enough to have toured in America last year. Apparently, they hadn’t stopped in Iowa but Dani wasn’t surprised. She would be concerned if they _did._ Still, she couldn’t help but wonder if--

“Dani!” A voice rang out with an accent that she immediately recognized, having been deprived of since the show ended. She turned her head from Rebecca and saw Jamie making her way to them, briefly smiling and saying “hello” to fans as she walked by. Dani’s jaw hung slightly ajar at the sight of Jamie’s hair pulled back to let her face cool down. A tiny flicker of hope that she had forced herself to extinguish had reignited without permission. 

“Jamie…! Hi!” Dani plastered a smile across her face in an effort to hide her growing nervousness, the brunette now standing in front of her. “...What’s up?” 

“Just played a show is what’s up,” Jamie laughed, tucking the sticks she was holding into her back pocket, held loosely by a belt loop. “Where I didn’t expect to see _you_.” She quirked both her eyebrow and her smirk in one direction, watching Dani flush a deep red, the prior pink on her cheeks from the heat of the crowd. “Did you pretend to not know me to talk to me?” She questioned, only to be met with an incredibly nervous stammer.

“No! No, not at all. I was dragged here without knowing anything about you guys.” Dani defended, shooting a look towards Rebecca. “You played amazingly though, you all did, but especially you.” She admitted, absentmindedly fidgeting with her fingers. 

“Ah, so _this_ is the infamous Rebecca, huh?” Instead of laughing at how flustered Dani was, it was her turn for her jaw to drop.

“You know who I am?” Rebecca gasped eyes wide.

“Course I do. If memory serves, you’re the reason I ran into _her_ in the first place.” Jamie replied, gesturing to Dani. Rebecca struggled to contain squeals of excitement while Dani struggled to contain her embarrassment. “Anyways, Dani, I know I already sorta threw my hat into the ring but-”

“Wait what?” She couldn’t help but interrupt. “What do you mean?” Jamie just chuckled again.

“The note in the bag?”

Dani turned around to scowl at Rebecca, who had distributed the food between the both of them. “...What note?” She replied slowly.

“I didn’t know there was one in there! Honest!” Rebecca immediately contested, the shock on her face genuine. “Come on, you know me of all people would be rooting for something like this.” Dani agreed, sighing. Rebecca was one of the worst liars she knew. 

“What did the note say?” She asked Jamie, who was trying to conceal her laughter. The flicker within her began burning brighter.

“I can just ask you here instead.” For the first time, Jamie seemed anxious, rocking back and forth on her heels slowly, looking around the nearly empty room. “You wanna get dinner sometime? Or breakfast? Or anything, really. Swear I won’t call you an oaf this time.” She looked at Dani expectantly, whose words were escaping her and knees practically failing her. 

“Yes! I mean, yeah, I’d love to.” She nodded, developing a grin that matched the one now on Jamie’s face, who started speaking again, full of questions.

“That’s not really the reason why I came over here though.” Jamie confessed, arms up in surrender. My band and I are celebrating the end of tour, in me and Mikey’s backyard. Nothing much, just a fire, alcohol, and Owen and Hannah who said they’d bring food.”

“I don’t want to intrude.” Dani argued, while Rebecca hit the back of her head, silently scolding her for even suggesting they didn’t want to go. 

“It’s not intruding if I’m inviting you, is it?” Jamie countered, as Dani sighed in defeat. 

“If you’re sure I won’t be bothering anyone.”

“Course I’m sure. How could you possibly bother anyone?” Jamie shrugged in disbelief as she led the two to her truck, Dani anxiously looking at her feet while Rebecca’s excitement was fighting to be expressed. Everyone else sat in the back of the truck, bantering. Their instruments and gear were already packed into the bed of the truck, a few cables tied over it. The truck had two rows of bench seats, Jamie forcing Dani to slide in the middle of the front one, who was still fretting profusely about not wanting to invade. Jamie slid into the driver’s seat, Mikey sat in the bucket seat, shooting his sister a knowing look, who scowled back at him. Rebecca slid into the end of the bench in the back, Viola on the other side behind Jamie’s seat, and Lane in the middle of the bench. The drive was deathly quiet compared to the music they played, an Aerosmith song playing over the radio.

**x-X-x**

Introductions were formally given once the bonfire was lit, all the band members enthralled with Dani’s presence. A small circle of mismatched chairs, blankets, and pillows circled the fire, bottles passed around as well as plates and bags of food that Owen brought as his form of admission. 

The fire that illuminated the darkness that otherwise enveloped them shed its light far enough for Dani to notice all of the plants that seemed to be so meticulously and thoughtfully cared for, rose bushes, brightly colored flowers lining certain paths, a small greenhouse in the back near the fence. 

She sat on a bench with Jamie who was pressed up against her side, which practically made Dani hum with contentment. To their right sat Lane in a folding chair, cigarette hanging from her fingers, blowing smoke into the night’s chilled air, entangling with bonfire smoke. Further around to the right sat Rebecca, consumed by a conversation with Owen and Hannah, who were next to her, about various types of ways to layer cakes. Mikey was positioned to Dani and Jamie’s left, and Viola further that direction. 

“So Dani, where in America are you from?” Mikey asked, a bottle cradled in his hands as he leaned forward to look at her. 

“Oh um, the Midwest. Iowa. Probably one of the most boring states.” She replied, tapping her chin, exaggerating her thoughts. 

“We toured there last year. I don’t think we stopped in Iowa though…” He trailed off, and Dani just shrugged. 

“I don’t blame you for skipping it. Why do you think I left?” She chuckled, leaning back lifting a bottle of wine to her lips.

“Lots of Americans are weirdos in my opinion. One wanted me to sign his shoulder.” Viola shuddered, kicking one of her legs over the other. 

“America was cool. Except for driving on the right side of the road. That took some getting used to.” Jamie offered, before standing up. Dani’s side had never felt more cold and unguarded. “I’ll be right back. Gotta grab something.” She couldn’t help but watch the drummer walk all the way into her house, out of sight.

“So, what’s your story, Dani Clayton?” Lane interjected suddenly, and quickly softened her tone when confused blue eyes looked back at her. “I mean, in all the years I’ve known Jamie, since fuckin’ middle school, and I think she’s mentioned girls to me twice, much less brought one around for us to meet.” She took another puff from her cigarette, the smoke dissipating above her head. “Like has she been sneaking around with you? Something like that?”

Dani was surprised at how blunt the bassist was, yet so casual with it all. She vigorously shook her head as all of Flag Line’s group members minus the drummer looked at her expectantly. 

“No, I met her today actually. I didn’t even know she was in a band or anything.” Blush tinted her cheeks from embarrassment, and Mikey spoke up.

“She was talking about you earlier and stuff, and she’s usually really reserved. Surprised us, s’all.” 

“What did she say?” 

“All you need to know is that she’s fuckin’ whipped for you.” Viola laughed, eliciting a chuckle from Lane.

“Before, I don’t think she knew you were coming to the show tonight, so she was talking about dragging the phone all the way out here or making everyone wait inside in case you called.” She shook her head in disbelief. “You should’ve heard her after the set. Couldn’t believe you showed up.” Dani’s cheeks were bright red from all they were telling her about Jamie. She acted so confident when talking to her, when in reality, she was just as excited as Dani was. Footsteps approached, none other than Jamie’s and Lane quickly stumbled to act as though their conversation remained casual.

“So did you know that Flag Line is actually an anagram for leafling? Jamie came up with that one.” She said, laughing as Mikey tried and failed to conceal his fit of laughter from Jamie’s obliviousness. 

“Damn right I came up with it. It’s fuckin’ genius.” She proclaimed, before walking up to Dani, but not sitting down. “Can I actually talk to you for a sec, Dani?” She whispered. 

“Yeah of course. Is everything all right?” She asked, looking up at the brunette. 

“Everything’s just fine. Just wanted to show you something.” Dani stood up, and Jamie grabbed her hand to lead her back to the house. Her breath hitched as she felt her calloused fingers wrap themselves around her own. 

She followed Jamie into the living room, where various guitars were strewn about. Newspaper and magazine articles adorned the walls, all written about Flag Line’s success and development. Pictures of all band members were also displayed, but there were more of just Jamie and Mikey together. The room was small and comfortable, dark green couches turned inward towards a fireplace in the middle of the room.

“You can sit anywhere, this won’t take long.” Dani nodded, sitting on the very edge of the right couch. Jamie grabbed an acoustic guitar ,that was mysteriously already in tune, and sat next to Dani.

“I actually wrote this before we went on stage, when we were killing time. About you. It’s not that long, but…”

“I didn’t know you also played guitar.” Dani said, grinning.

“I’m a girl of many talents.” She said, winking, and beginning to strum. It was slow paced yet riveting all at once, Dani watched with such focus as Jamie’s hands shifted from an open C chord to an E chord, her fingers dancing their way through pentatonic scales and the precise finger picking entranced her. 

“I can’t bloody sing, but I wrote out some lyrics.” Jamie muttered, nodding towards a piece of ripped notebook paper. Dani couldn’t read the scrawled handwriting, the words seeming to have been written in a hurry, but Jamie seemed to already know most of it, shifting chords as she bounced along the lyrics in her head. Dani reached forward to grab the sheet, her eyes moving along with the chord changes written under the phrases. She couldn’t help but let her smile widen further as she followed the short song, Jamie only playing through a first verse and chorus. 

_She is pretty and blonde, she came across the pond_

_And in such little time, I have grown quite fond_

_I can’t simply keep calm and carry on_

_What’s happening to me?_

_I may have once confused her for a man,_

_But make no mistake, she’s Ameri-can_

_To see her, I’d make my way through Candyland,_

_Will she call? Let’s wait, and see._

_It’s uncanny,_

_She's not too shabby_

_She’s clumsy and she’s funny and she’s Dani!_

Jamie ended with three palm muted strums, joining Dani in laughter. She set the guitar aside, before turning her attention back to the blonde on her right.

“I had time to kill so instead of biting my fingernails down raw, I decided to write a little something.” Jamie shrugged, leaning back into the couch. Dani faced her, propping her head on her hand, her beam static. 

“I loved it, Jamie.”

“Play your cards right and it’ll get released.” Jamie smirked, and the clamor from their friends outside went unheard and was merely background noise. Dani usually would be jaded from sitting in silence such as this, but there was something wonderfully enjoyable about sitting in Jamie’s company. They weren’t touching but incredibly close, surged matter crackling between them, each avoiding looking at the other, both knowing that it would simply be too much.

“I still can’t believe you thought I was a guy, though.” Her grin playfully narrowed, shaking her head in disbelief. 

“In my defense, you nearly gave me a concussion, my brain was all scrambled.” Jamie argued, punching her lightly in the bicep. 

“Sure, sure.”

“Well I’ll be damned if you think I’d do _this_ with a man.” Dani quickly felt lips pressed against her own, and her eyes fluttered closed as she sighed softly, having pictured this very thing over and over in her head all day. Although the kiss was simple and sweet, Dani could do this and feel this way for hours, days on end. Nothing in her twenty-two years on Earth had felt quite like Jamie softly sucking her bottom lip.

She pulled Jamie by the jacket collar closer to her, and Jamie ran her fingers through blonde tresses, her hair long ago let down since the concert. Her thumb ran back and forth across Jamie’s cheek, maintaining its pace even as they finally broke away, staring into each other’s eyes, their chests heaving. 

“And I’ll be damned if you think I’d let a man kiss me like _that_.” Dani grinned, pushing stray curls out of Jamie’s eyes, chastely kissing the brunette again, Jamie only further indulging her. As she felt Jamie smile against her lips, into their kiss, she couldn’t help but think that just maybe, Rebecca was right for the second time that day.

This whole thing was different from what she expected, quite entirely at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading!!! I'm curious if you guys spotted the anagram before I pointed it out.  
> I'm so bored, so I'm willing to take requests if you guys have any :)  
> 


	2. Crossing The Pond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani prepares to accompany Jamie and the rest of her band on their tour of the United States.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter bridging chapter in preparation for the third and final chapter! I planned on this and the third chapter just being one big chapter, but I thought you would all appreciate the concert chapter kicking off with a bang. 
> 
> This also includes brief backstories of each band member. 
> 
> Please enjoy <3

The passing of time was a funny thing, Dani often thought. No matter what you asked of Father Time, he would deliver the opposite. The most boring and despised moments seemed to last forever, while days meant to be cherished were lost in the blink of an eye. Dani’s experience is no different.

She had observed the months chug ahead at high speed, and on one of October’s lazy Sundays, Dani awakens to the sun streaming through a dusty window. Its beams scour the cracks and openings of the green quilt to slip into bed with the couple, slowly waking them as it shines brighter and brighter. Jamie’s arm sprawls over Dani’s torso as her body seems to sink further into the mattress. It quickly constricts, pulling inward so she is flush with the brunette, who is now kissing her into consciousness. On mornings like these, Dani couldn’t help but reminisce upon the first day they met, still astonished at how lucky she felt. The memory had long ago become a classic, its potency making it all the more addicting. 

The passing time was a funny thing, indeed.

“How’d you sleep?” Dani croaks, her palms rubbing her eyes in circles to convince them to become sentient. She finally allows them to flutter them open, a test run to see if she is still in sleep’s limbo.  _ Good enough _ , she decides, and turns her head to see the drummer staring at her, grinning.

“Great. Always do, when you’re here.” Jamie traces circles into her shoulder, observing the blonde’s sleep wear off of her. Dani doesn’t often spend the night at Jamie’s house. It’s a rare occurrence, one that only happens after copious amounts of convincing by Jamie herself, to which Dani only agrees if the night is uneventful, which usually guarantees that Jamie won’t try anything. They would often find themselves in Dani’s apartment instead, free to declare their love for one another in any room they so wanted, in any  _ way  _ they wanted, especially since Rebecca had moved to America with  _ Peter  _ in August. 

Dani smiles to herself, recalling Jamie’s insistence on carrying all of her boxes when Dani moved into a new one-bedroom apartment. Dani had only played along and feigned helplessness, doing nothing but stroke Jamie’s ego further-- Something that had also happened-- long after everything was unpacked and right after they christened every room in the flat. 

She glances at her lavender suitcase in the corner of the room, reminding herself why she spent the night at Jamie’s. 

“I almost want to hate you for putting Iowa as one of the stops on your tour.” Dani chuckles, finally forcing herself to sit up and lean into her girlfriend, who immediately embraces her in open arms. 

“We both know you can’t even fathom a world in which you hate me.” Jamie remarks. “And I’ll be damned if I don’t get to see all of the…cows, and…corn, and…homophobes that you miss so dearly.” She smirks, lightly pinching Dani’s ribs, which only earns her a yelp in her ear and a swat on her arm.

“ _ Jamie _ ,” She hisses, “You’re insufferable.” 

“I must be somewhat tolerable, considering you’ve stuck around, Poppins.” Dani can’t help but allow a grin to break free once she hears  _ her  _ nickname. When Jamie found out that Dani used to be an au pair back when she lived in America, she couldn’t help but adopt the nickname. It delighted Jamie even more to find out that the name ‘Poppins’ fit even more as Dani was a primary school teacher at a local private academy.

“How could I not? A drummer girlfriend is hard to come by these days.” She can’t help but tease, peppering light kisses up and down Jamie’s neck and jaw. “I’m only excited to go back to The States because you’re coming too.” The kisses make their way to Jamie’s lips, and Dani can’t help but indulge them both, taking great pleasure in the company of one another.

“You’re the band’s tour guide, why else would you be coming?” She watches Jamie struggle to hold a straight face and she struggles to not roll her eyes herself. 

“I could always tell the school that I can go ahead and start now, and that I don’t need to begin in the second semester. I’m sure they’d be  _ thrilled _ to get the substitute out of my classroom.” 

“Don’t you dare.” 

She finally pushes herself out of bed, Jamie following her. With her senses finally acute and aware, she looks around the room, it being incredibly Jamie. The walls are an eggshell color, the furniture matching the dark hardwood stain of the floor. Plants prevent the room from seeming neat, some hang from the ceiling, while others are strewn about various surfaces. Records and cassette tapes are one of the only things neatly organized. Sheets of paper with lyrics and chord changes litter the room, as well as a guitar that Jamie occasionally plays, just for Dani.

Recently, Jamie has taken to singing for Dani, in the privacy of her bedroom. It’s not only soft and quiet, but also rare. It’s those kinds of moments that Dani adores the most, always relishing the untainted peace that fell from the lips of Jamie that accompanied each word that she muttered. 

Dani quickly tosses on one of Jamie’s jumpers and some underwear, and Jamie, who is already dressed in pajamas, wraps her arms around the blonde from behind, kissing up and down her neck softly. She sighs, swaying back and forth, and she considers getting back into bed forever.

“Jay...we have a schedule. As much as I enjoy this, I won’t have time to run and get breakfast.” She shivers as the pair of hands leave her hips. 

“I think you mean  _ we _ .” 

“Then  _ we  _ better get out of  _ our  _ pajamas and get dressed.” Jamie huffs and grabs overalls and a jacket from her closet while Dani gathers her jeans off the floor from last night. Jeans that she wanted nothing to do with last night. 

Dani is barely able to feed her belt through its loops without sneaking a look at Jamie, who is working on fastening the clips of her straps. She reaches out, pulling sharply at them, resulting in the closeness she desperately desires.

“And to think, you called me insufferable.” Jamie grins, her arms snaking around Dani’s waist once again, who just shakes her head.   
“I don’t think you could be anything close to insufferable when you’re in your overalls.” She murmurs, looking up and down over and over again, each time more dissatisfied that she can’t keep Jamie to herself and lock both of them away in this moment forever. Jamie just laughs instead and steps back, only for Dani to reach out again.

“Keep it in your pants, Poppins.” She teases. “We have a  _ schedule _ .” 

**x-X-x**

They finally had made it downstairs, a pen in Dani’s hand as she surveys the members of Flag Line as to what they want from A Batter Place. With banter being heavy all morning, Dani practically has to play along in the conversation to subtly slip in the question “ _ What do you want for breakfast?” _ Everyone is already awake, as they were leaving for the airport later today. For tour. A tour that Dani got to be a part of. She doesn’t think she’ll ever get over it. 

Mikey and Viola sit in front of her at the kitchen table, and Dani barely understands the argument, something about a debate about who will be the first to be asked to sign someone’s body. Lane is propping herself up against the nearby kitchen counter, egging them on. It’s only nine-fifteen, and such madness is ensuing. Not that Dani’s surprised. 

She finally pries the answer from each of them, the task taking ten painstaking minutes, Jamie laughing from the archway where she leans. 

Mikey finally decides on a cinnamon roll. Mikey, as Dani had figured the first night she met Jamie, is the drummer’s little brother. Their parents had left them for foster care to take care of, the system already having a population greater than all of God’s children. Lucky enough to be shifted from home to home together, they bonded closely, the pair practically inseparable. When Jamie turned eighteen, she assumed legal guardianship of her brother, who was going on fifteen at the time. The siblings hung out often, whether it was around the abandoned bridge that was buried deep in the woods, or the graffitied riverbank, where they would wave to the stoners on the other shore.

It was only when they, Jamie nineteen and Mikey fifteen, were informed by an old lawyer that had knocked on their studio apartment door, one they’d never seen before, that their maternal grandmother had died, and she kept them in her will. They now own a hand-me-down house, fully paid off. A house that has an insulated basement and old instruments that were packed in cases. The two of them had explored the entire house and its contents, finding a basic drum kit, a guitar, and a bass. A grand piano also stood proudly in the living room. 

Upon this amazing discovery, one they thought to be better than any kind of secret treasure found with a legendary map, Flag Line was born. 

Lane tells her that she’d like a chocolate croissant. Dani had learned that Lane was Jamie’s closest and only school friend. Just after the privilege of having two digits represent their age, they found themselves hanging behind the back of the school’s building, creating poems and melodies, playing cards, or just talking in order to avoid their peers who called them names, “school’s resident lesbians” being the tamest of them all. Lane’s parents moved from China to England when she was two, and found solace in Jamie, the only person who didn’t call her any names at school and was an escape from the pressure at home to _finally_ and fluently learn Mandarin. When they were fourteen, they began spending their time in the jazz band room, slowly but surely teaching themself bass and drums. Lane agreed in a heartbeat to be Flag Line’s bassist. 

Viola asks for a banana muffin. She had met the trio by accident. When Mikey had opened his guitar case, fresh out of the repair shop, he hadn’t expected to see a purple guitar in the place of where his dearly battered, bruised, and beloved grey guitar usually sits. With no money on hand to pay for a bus back across town, he opted to phone the number on the service receipt instead. She had just picked up her, rather  _ his  _ guitar, and would be right over.

_ “Woah. You’re Flag Line.”  _ She said slowly when she walked into the living room, Jamie and Lane playing card games while Mikey retrieved Viola’s instrument. 

_ “How well d’you play?”  _ Jamie asked, nodding at a caseless guitar sitting on a stand in the corner, disregarding Viola’s remark. She was surprised to be recognized. At that point, they were barely anybody, almost somebody. But not quite. The way Viola played damn near hypnotized all three of them, her technique was practically inhuman, her intricate picking, her flawless hammer-ons and pull-offs, her incredibly soothing slides. 

_ “Wanna join the band?” _

**x-X-x**

“ _ Christ,  _ Poppins. You walk too damn fast.” Jamie heaves heavily, watching Dani power walk fast, so fast she could win a gold medal in an Olympic sprint. 

_ “We have a schedule _ .” She teases, stopping at the end of the block for Jamie to reach her, who only achieves a sorry second place, only deserving of a silver medal and a hand hold. Dani would way rather walk a snail’s pace if it meant feeling Jamie’s fingers intertwined with her own like they are now. “What are you thinking about getting?” 

“A tart, maybe? I’m in a good mood today, for obvious reasons.” Jamie dramatically pulls her out of the way of a small puddle and Dani can’t help but laugh with her.

“Glad to know I won’t have to convince you to get something other than bread, for once.” 

“Just for that, I might get that instead. You know Owen’s bread is something inhuman.” 

“Doesn’t mean that’s all you eat for breakfast, Jay.” The bell rings as they walk inside, reminding them where they are. The way to Owen’s restaurant is branded into their brain that walking there blindfolded is considered an easy feat. What they  _ did _ forget is how packed it becomes on Sunday mornings. Still, they are thankful Owen makes time to talk to them no matter the occasion. 

“What can I get for my favorite couple from around the corner?” He grins behind from the counter, fully aware of how infectious it is. Dani smiles as she proudly recites the list, before quickly deciding that she’ll have coffee cake. She knocks Jamie’s outstretched card backwards, shoving her own into Owen’s hand, earning a scowl from her girlfriend, who  _ always  _ insists on paying. 

“Dani,” She whines, pushing her wallet back into her pocket. “I said I was gonna pay.” 

“And I told you that it’s my turn.” She reached out to iron out the furrow on Jamie’s forehead with the pad of her fingers. A brown paper bag is set on the table, causing them to both turn, the moment broken. 

“Maybe you should just  _ stick  _ to drumming Jamie, you’re no good at pretending you’re cross.” 

“Why did I think I could go a day without coming in here and hearing a pun.” Jamie’s playful groan makes the other two laugh, before Owen waves. 

“Sorry I can’t chat more, it’s the morning rush. Good luck on tour though! You’ll do great!” Jamie does her salute before taking Dani’s hand in her own again. While Dani prefers the tranquil mornings, spent enjoying the closeness of one another and exiling any worry accidentally conjured, Jamie finds herself to be incredibly fond of what anyone else would consider to be the mundane side of life. Especially when she’s a touring drummer in a popular band, many would think that she was sick in the head for finding greater pleasure in accompanying Dani to the farmers’ market or the both of them seeking the correct paint color in a local hardware store to redo Dani’s kitchen, jumping at the chance to go on errand runs with her. The taste of domesticity is too good to give up. 

“Did you know,” Jamie muses, “That we’ve got some new songs for the tour? That haven’t been released?”

“Of course I know, you’re well aware that I like to listen in on your rehearsals.” Dani swings their arms gently back and forth, absentmindedly letting her thumb explore the back of Jamie’s hand that it already knew so well, yet never got tired of. 

“Well, Miss All-Knowing Oracle, there’s some stuff that you haven’t even heard, you’ll be right alongside the fans when it comes to first experiences.” She watches Dani’s face into a sour glare, before letting her smile return.

“I’m excited for your set regardless, as long you play my song at least once.” She flutters her eyes and Jamie laughs, both knowing such pleas are far from necessary. 

Flag Line had released an EP in September, one of the songs being a full length version of the excerpt Jamie had hastily written on the day they met, simply entitled “Dani”. The blonde was enthralled when she first heard it upon release, letting it play over and over in her own apartment until she was sure the rewind button would break. While it was Mikey who sang the lyrics in the finished studio version, Dani always thought of Jamie singing to her that night instead. For Dani, this was her cure for all sadness or bitterness, any lingering ill will within her was transformed into an overwhelming slew of joyous emotion.

They had been sitting in Jamie’s truck, just driving when they heard it. The silvery and rhythmical intro drifted through the speakers, and Dani let out such a shriek that almost ran Jamie off the road. 

_ “Christ, Dani, what in the-” _ She was shushed with a harsh hiss from her girlfriend. 

_ “Be quiet! I want to listen.” _

_ “S’nothing you haven’t heard already.” _

_ “It’s different, it’s on the radio this time.”  _ It’s probably the greatest song she’s ever heard. Knowing that such a song was about her does wonders for her ego, which Jamie only further encourages, entertaining her newfound confidence in all situations and locations. Dani’s modern glow only shines brighter now that it’s one of the band’s most popular songs within a month. 

“We’d probably get crucified if we didn’t play your song on tour.” Jamie laughs, kissing Dani’s cheek as she takes the bag from her. Dani sighs.  _ Her  _ song.

The walk is quick, only two blocks to wind their way around before returning to the house. It intimidates Dani everytime she approaches the door. All of Flag Line living under one roof, surely that kind of talent will make the house inevitably collapse… 

Still, such an absurd thought only tickles the back of her mind now, instead of the onslaught of worry she used to experience whenever she was invited over. The band adores Dani’s presence, her disposition balancing them out practically perfectly. They treat her as if she’s always been there, her newcomer status doesn’t exempt her from jokes and gatherings, which Dani can’t appreciate enough, even if her only musical talent is playing Chopsticks on the piano.

They walk through the door as heat envelops them in a warm hug, shooing off the autumn chill that painted their noses pink. Whatever the other three bandmates were chatting about is cut off by their cheers for food. Apparently, until ten o’clock is far too long to wait for breakfast. 

“Y’know Dani,” Mikey remarks as they all eat. “You should come over here more often.” 

“Why? So she can pick up breakfast for you lot?” Jamie shakes her head in faux disappointment and purses her lips. 

“No, you wanker.” He shoots back. “She’s the only one I’ve ever witnessed beat  _ you  _ at Hearts. I swear Dani, you can win with any hand dealt.” 

“My old roommate  _ was  _ pretty good at Spades, we played different games to change it up sometimes.” Dani sheepishly explains.

“Mikey is right,” Lane confesses as she’s standing in the kitchen doorway, blowing smoke out into the October air, her croissant and cigarette in either hand. “ _ And  _ you beat her at Monopoly, Poker, Scrabble, even goddamn Trivial Pursuit. You need an award or something.” 

“I totally let her win.” Jamie tries to argue which is silenced by Dani’s laugh.

“If you let me win, why’d you beg for rematches?”

“You’re askin’ for it, Poppins.” Jamie whispers in her ear which splatters a mad blush across Dani’s face.

“So,” Dani begins, anything to turn the conversation in a different direction so the redness in her ears would fade away. “When’s the flight?”

**x-X-x**

Eight hours. Eight tortuous hours for Jamie, who may have forgotten to mention how afraid she is of flying. Eight delightful hours for Dani, who felt bad for enjoying how close she is held, out of fear, by the drummer next to her. The armrest between them is up, and Dani’s thumb is dancing in circles against the smooth skin of Jamie’s hand under the complimentary blanket. Said hand is squeezing Dani’s thigh, and normally, the blonde would tell her to  _ “Show a little self restraint, we’re on an airplane of all things.”  _ But the shaky grip holding her leg that trembles a little more and constricts a little tighter whenever they encounter turbulence shames Dani for thinking it was there for anything else besides comfort. 

“We’re landing in a few minutes, Jay.” Dani whispers in her ear and presses a quick kiss to her cheek, one that fellow flyers are too exhausted to see, in an attempt to wake the sleeping Jamie.    
“Thank fuck…” She replies, shutting her eyes tight before opening them and looking around. She notices where her right hand is, and sheepishly lightens her grip and removes it.

“Nothing to be ashamed of,” Dani wraps herself around Jamie’s arm, leaning into the drummer. “You know how bad my claustrophobia is.”

“That’s different.” Jamie argues. “I’m not even scared of flying, you know. So I haven’t the slightest idea what you’re on about.” The airplane suddenly lurches forward as it begins its descent, and Jamie’s muscles involuntarily tense as she frantically searches for Dani’s hand.

“Yeah, sure.” Dani’s thumb resumes its circles on the back of her hand. “I can see why you don’t like planes though. Sometimes I think about how any plane I’m on could just crash, but-”

“Not. Helping.” Jamie interjects through clenched teeth as the descent steepens. 

“You didn’t let me finish.” She glances out the window, the Statue of Liberty raising her torch tall to welcome them to New York City. “ _ But _ ...I remember how technologically advanced airplanes are. They wouldn’t let you on one if they werent.” Jamie tries to think of an argument, but before she can, they bounce in their seats as the airplane’s wheels hit the runway, and Jamie’s hold becomes a death grip.

Dani covers her grunt with a cough, swallowing the pain. The drummer always seemed to forget how strong her hands were, and  _ usually _ , Dani couldn’t complain. Times like these were an exception, where it feels like her hand is broken. She doesn’t intend to scold Jamie when she is this anxious. Instead, Dani presses another quick kiss to the back of her hand, and Jamie smiles, knowing the worst of it is over. 

The plane taxis, and they both can’t help but whisper “ _ I love you” _ s back and forth. 

“God, what time is it?” Jamie asks quietly, seeing the sun still high in the sky.

“Four in the afternoon.” Dani replies, checking her wristwatch that she set a few hours before. Jamie groans.

“Jet lag will be the death of me.” 

**x-X-x**

Jamie’s in their hotel bed by seven-thirty. Much to the drummer’s protest, Dani pulls the cover over her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Jamie can barely keep her eyes open as the blonde shuffles about the room, organizing all of Jamie’s things to help her out in the morning.

“You don’t  _ need  _ to do that, love.” Jamie mutters from across the room. “Come to bed.” As a silent affirmation, Dani turns the television off, and rifles through her girlfriend’s suitcase to find a large t-shirt to sleep in. She undresses herself and throws the shirt over her head, and Jamie watches intently. 

“I have a limited amount of clothes, mind you.”

“And you can borrow mine if you want. That way, we’re even.” The drummer grins as Dani saunters over before climbing into the bed next to her, each of them losing themselves in the other’s embrace. Kisses are a precious commodity, but they never seem to run out. Jamie’s tongue runs across Dani’s bottom lip, deepening their kiss while her hands taunt the hem of the blonde’s shirt. Normally, Dani would be more than eager to take this where Jamie wants to desperately travel, but she can see the sleep that gathers on Jamie’s eyelids, weighing them down with such a force that the drummer is sure to lose against. 

“Mm-baby, you’re exhausted. This can wait.” She whispers against her lips, before Jamie lowers her head back down to the pillow, looking upwards towards Dani.

“You’re sure? I’m more than happy to-” Dani cuts her off with another quick kiss to her lips.

“I’m positive. You’ve got a big day tomorrow.” A small sigh of relief comes from the drummer as she pulls Dani into an embrace, blonde tresses splayed across Jamie’s chest, both adjusting slightly while strong arms wrap around Dani. Every night spent with Jamie somehow feels more paradisiacal than the last, tonight being no different, even in a hotel bed, thousands of miles from home. 

Are you still gonna let me take you out tomorrow?” Dani murmurs, running her finger up and down the drummer’s arm. 

“Is that even a question?” Jamie chuckles. “The others will be too tired to do shit until the evening.” 

“I’ll only be borrowing you for the morning anyways.” Dani hums. “That way you can still rest up before the show.” 

“You can do more than borrow me.” Jamie playfully scoffs. “And I’m a big girl, I don’t need to rest tomorrow afternoon, I’ll be fine.” 

“You’re still jet lagged, honey.” Dani reminds, kissing her chin. Jamie just groans.

“Dani…” 

“We can do whatever you want in the afternoon,  _ in the hotel room _ .” She chides, and Jamie just grins.

“I can think of a few things.” 

“ _ Goodnight,  _ Jamie.” 

“G’night, Dani.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep lengthening this fic and I'm sorry! I'm capping it at three chapters for real. I also only am able to write in short bursts, so I apologize for the slow updates.
> 
> I hope to get the final chapter out soon!
> 
> But as you wait, a certain someone who caused the meeting of Dani and Jamie is due for a final reappearance next chapter!
> 
> As always, comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
